Class Trials
“A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... A deadly...class trial...!” A '''Class Trial '''is a series of discussions and mini-games (games only) which are held after a student has been murdered. It is up to the remaining students to make logical conclusions and discuss together to seek out the culprit. If they don't correctly determine the culprit, they will be executed and the true culprit will “graduate” without being punished, leaving the other students to die. Components Within the trial, the player must complete several activities to continue the flow of the trial. The main components are as follows: Nonstop Debate/Consent Over the course of the trial, the player must complete several Nonstop Debates. Within these debates, the students will give assertions. Certain phrases will be highlighted, these are “weak points”. These can be refuted by using Truth Bullets, various pieces of evidence that contradict the statement, and Makoto or Hajime will shout “No, that's wrong!”. Sometimes the given Truth Bullets may not correspond with the contradictory statement, so the player must convert other “weak points” into Word Bullets. Nonstop Consent is exclusive to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. In this mini-game, player will find blue weak points doing discussion, and by shooting these weak points with Truth Bullets, Hajime will back up that particular claim with the Truth Bullet he had, and he will shout “I agree with that!” Hangman's Gambit Sometimes the player, as Makoto or Hajime, must remember certain words or clues to further the trial along. The player then “travels” into Makoto/Hajime's mind to select certain letters to complete the phrase or word. Letters will float around the screen and can be “hit” to fill in the word. Certain letters must be hit more than once to be captured. When the player completes the word, the trial resumes. Hangman's Gambit was altered in the second game. Now letters will come from all around the screen on a direct pathway. The letters that do not match cannot collide or else you'll lose points in your influence gage. Matching letters must be combined and then selected in order to form the word Bullet Time Battle/Panic Talk Action A rhythm-based minigame. Sometimes a character refuses to give up a certain position, whether it be admitting to being the culprit, defending a character, or refusing evidence, the player must negate the assertions by engaging in an B.T.B. The setup is very similar to Nonstop Debates, as there are weak points, and a final Word Bullet to end the B.T.B. During the B.T.B, the player must “lock-on” to the character's assertions and obliterate them with bullets, while staying in rhythm. The tempo will gradually increase if the player can continously lock-on and obliterate assertions. After taking down your opponent's influence gauge, you must present the right Truth Bullet to the contradicting argument your opponent made. Panic Talk Battle is exclusive to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. P.T.B is very similiar to B.T.B, but you have to take down your opponent(your opponent is the real blackened in the case)'s 'shielded heart', and must present your final argument to why your opponent is the killer. Once the 'shield's are down, you must present your argument. A four words will be displayed in the top, bottom, left and right of the screen. The circle, triangle, square and cross buttons each match one word. Instead of presenting a Truth Bullet, you must combine those four words correctly. Then the argument will be formed, and the decieve blow will be dealt into your target. Closing Argument As the name implies, this component is the climax of the Trial. Similar to a setup of Epiphany Anagram, Makoto/Hajime delves into his mind to fully explain the murder. Several panels of images will appear, each depicting different elements of the murder, like a manga page. However, some images may not appear, and they must be filled with smaller images that correspond with the page. When Climax Logic is finished, the “manga” will read normally, showing the progression of the murder. Rebuttal Showdown Rebuttal Showdown is exclusive to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. After Hajime has found a weak point, a student may provide a counter argument. In a similar fashion to Nonstop Debate, the player must use their “sword” to slash through and negate the opponent's argument. Logic Dive Logic Dive is exclusive to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Logical Dive is a snowboarding minigame, in which players steer down a logical tube whilst avoiding pitfalls, occasionally requring to choose between multiple routes based on a question given, in order to arrive at a logical conclusion. Terminology Influence Gauge Essentially your “life” of the trial. Can be depleted by incorrectly playing through the components. Can be restored by picking right answers on Multiple Choice. Concentration Gauge Can be used to slow down the Trial, allowing you more time to fire word bullets. Also reduces Crosshair drift. Restores gradually. Crosshair The “aimer” of the Trial. Used to aim at Weak Points and letters on Epiphany Anagram. Drifts from target naturally, can reduce drift by using the Concentration Gauge, or applying Skills. Skills Abilities that can help in the Trial. Some include speeding up the recovery of the Concentration Gauge, increasing your Influence Gauge, and extending the time on Trial components. Acquired by spending time with students at certain locations and times during Free Time. Multiple Choice Three pieces of evidence are presented. The player must pick the correct choice. If chosen incorrectly, Influence will decrease. However, answering correctly will restore it. Truth Bullets Your “evidence” that is converted into Truth Bullets. Truth Bullet is loaded into your e-Handbook during Investigation. Once new info pertaining to said evidence is discovered, a Truth Bullet may be reloaded. Category:Gameplay